


Wanting

by shadowsamurai



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is the night she will end it. She has to, for her own sanity. She doesn't know how much longer she can keep it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mystique-centric short one shot, but with hints of Erik/Mystique and a tiny twist. Hints of friendship and romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

X1-X1-X1-X1-X1-X1

Tonight is the night she will end it.

She has to, for her own sanity. She doesn't know how much longer she can keep it up. At first it was amusing, in a somewhat sadistic way; him taking something he would never (or never again, she wasn't sure) have, her providing it. At first it was a rare occurrence; now it's almost nightly. She feels pity for him, an emotion she despises feeling and an emotion he would despise being afforded. He doesn't want pity, sympathy or understanding; only obedience and *him.*

Her natural shape never pleases him, nor any of the 'normal' female forms she took. She couldn't understand it, why he resisted her charms so steadfastly, until she asked the question...

*"What do you want?"*

It was delivered in desperation and annoyance, but the answer shocked her into silence. Looking back, she knows it shouldn't have done really. Ever since *he* reappeared in his life, he mentioned *him* often, and often without realising it. And each time he does, it hurts her more than she would ever admit, even to herself.

And so she decides tonight is the night to end it. It stopped being fun a long time ago.

But that night he comes to her once more and she doesn't even ask, doesn't tell him it's over. Just assumes the form of the man he loves and watches his expression. It's always the same run of emotions; brief surprise at seeing *him* standing, joy that *he* is there, and then bitterness tinged with sadness at the stark realisation that it's all just a fantasy, a fabrication. And that's all it will ever be. In the past, perhaps, they could have been something else; in the past, perhaps they were. But they have taken too many steps in opposite directions, and still are doing.

And afterwards, when he leans his head between her shoulders, his body utterly spent, she feels the brief tears he sheds, hears the faint whisper of a name she thoroughly despises.

*"Charles."*

And then, when he asks her to infiltrate the mansion and simply incapacitate *him,* she thinks it is the perfect opportunity to rid herself of *him* permanently. She can always say it was an accident, can convince him that he doesn't really care about *him.* Then she can have what *she* always wanted: him.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify (in case anyone's still confused) 'him' in *italics* was Charles, 'him' in normal text was Erik.


End file.
